Oneshots
by The Lone Sunflower
Summary: Simple stories with different characters. Mostly AU


Charlotte was quietly knitting by her fireplace as her gloved black cat, Toby, played with the moving dark green yarn. It was a peaceful snowy night at her apartment and she absolutely hated the cold so what better way to spend such a night? Her beautiful decorated Christmas tree was at located at the far corner of the room; it blinks colorful messages of the holiday, protecting its presents underneath. Laying the work-in-progress scarf on her lap, the reached by her to sip her orange tea, she felt its warmth go down her throat, spreading warmth. She thought about a husband to sit by her side reading the paper or watching their child play with a dolly or toy soldiers, just like an old fashion family. Then she would have a really good reason to bake her great-grandmother's lebkuchen recipe, and not just give them out as hint of who she likes and the little friends she had. She only had 3 true friends: Kiku, Feliciana, and Ludwig.

The phone rang as the oven beeped signaling the last batch of the spice cookies. Charlotte answered the handset as she finished the cookies. It was Ludwig.

"Northrop."

"Um… Charlotte, do you mind me stopping by?"

"Sure thing, we it's been awhile since we have talked, I even finished making my famous lebkuchen."

Ludwig smiled on his side of his phone. He loved his friend's spice cookies. It reminded him of Christmas with his grandmother in Germany. "Sounds sehr gut. See you in five minutes."

"Sounds good, it'll give me time to clean my house." you laughed.

"Ja …well, see you in few minutes. Auf weiderhörn..." he hung up.

So in the next 5 minutes, the woman cleaned up the house, making as neat as it will be for the next 2 days. She heard a knocked and hurried over to open the door. There stood her friend with a present in hand and a rare smile on his face. It was strange, she always thought, when he was with his girlfriend, Feliciana, he never smiled one bit, but when it was just him and her, he would smile. Both girls were known throughout for their bright Italian smile and cheery moods, but something with Charlotte's were different, it felt warmer and inviting.

She let her friend in as they exchanged greetings. Charlotte came back with a place of the spice cookies and a cup of coffee for him. They made small talk about the weather and daily lives. The woman knitted as the time passed by, nodding and replying at the right times and taking a cookie for herself once in a while. It got quiet; the only sound in the house was the crackle of the fire and Toby messing something up in another room.

Soon she finished the scarf and looked her final product. Ludwig marveled at her handy work and wished he was good with his hands like Charlotte. Watching her reminded him why he even came here.

"… I'm getting married. …" he broke the ice.

"Oh. Congratulation…" it hurt her to say this, but she had too, "I knew you two were going to get married. In high school, I voted you two as 'most likely to get married'."

"oh." Was all that he could reply.

The elephant in the room entered.

"More coffee?" she tried to hold back her tears, though she was failing.

He nodded and she left him to ponder on your words. She soon came back and handed him his coffee. In exchange he handed his present to her without a word.

She handed him the unwrapped scarf. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

"It's ok." He tried it on. The dark green really brought out his eyes, and the fire light made them shine even more. "Danke, I really like it. I needed a scarf." He cracked a smile, "what did you want for Christmas?

"For Christmas… I want two hearts. So I won't be hurt. I wouldn't feel alone."

"That's not a very merry present." He said handing you his present to you.  
Charlotte carefully took it and opened the present trying not to rip the pretty paper. She wasn't one to go crazy and rip it all up.

"Oh Ludwig!" She went over to the couch and hugged him tightly. It was the warmest and caring hug he ever had. She pulled away to wipe back her tears. "You didn't have to get me them! I almost had enough money!"

"Nein, you deserve the earrings. You are a wonderful friend, Charlotte, Merry Christmas."  
She blushed at the comment.

~~ Time skip: December 23 ~~

Gilbert was bored and wanted to leave the love the birds alone. So he went and visited his younger brother's friend, to warm up and chill around her house. Or so he claimed.

"So West got you those earrings eh? Ha! He gives you nicer stuff then his soon-to-be-wife. Heck! Whenever he goes out, he makes sure he has his scarf." He said, making his brother's friend blush and speechless. "Kesesese, you would have made a good wife for him. Then I could have these cookies all the time!" He muffled as he ate a spice cookie that he had stolen of a plate on the table. Charlotte bit her lip. "Speaking of which, I am going to go crazy if I have to have some type of Italian food tonight. Can I have dinner here?"

"Sure, I was going to have bratwurst anyway." She replied.

Dinner was quite for once. Gilbert would study her as she ate, and when she caught him, she would fake a smile for him, but she still had watery eyes.

"Are you coming to the wedding whenever it happens? I think they are going to have in April." He broke the ice.

" No, I am visiting family for a month. It's been a while since I have seen them and I know, how much help my parents need." She shifted in her seat.

"Oh, then I'll tell- "

"No, don't. The world doesn't revolve around me like it does you. They don't have to move because of me." She broke him off, trying to sound strong.

"…. I see how it is now. I'll cover for you when the time comes..." the Prussian sighed.  
"Thank you." She showed a small smile.

~~ 4 years later ~~  
Mr. and Mrs. Beilschimdt, Uncle Awesome, and the couple's children, Sebastian and Isabella were shopping in the market when Ludwig, who had his old scarf on, decided to stop at a flower shop and surprise his wife with some flowers while she was looking at the fresh fruit with the others.

When he entered he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Charlotte talking to another employee laughing and rearranging some flowers in a vase. She even still wore the earrings from that one Christmas! Guilt and longing washed over Ludwig as he walked toward her, remembering what Gilbert told him during the reception of the wedding.

She looked up. "How can I help you sir?"

She didn't recognize him.

"Uh…uh…I would like the um…. Red roses."

She got the roses behind her and scanned them. "Anything else?"

" Yes. A sunflower." He remembered her favorite flower.

She went to the fridge and got one flower and typed in the price. " Sunflowers are my favorite… that are filled with sunshine and happiness…. Maybe that's why Van Gogh loved them so much, they brought happiness into his lonely life. That will be $32 sir."

Ludwig handed his credit card and paid for the flowers. As he handed it to her, he noticed a ring on her ring finger. She was married to someone else, just like he. He took the sunflower and handed it to her. "I am sorry I broke your heart."

She took it wide-eyed, but before she could call back to her old love, he was gone.  
"Who was that?" Alfred, her recent husband came back from the back and hugged her around her waist. He saw a sunflower in her hand. "He bought you that?" He laughed, "Am I going to have start scaring any man hitting on my wife?"

She turned around and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Don't worry about that guy, he was just an old broken love."


End file.
